<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by Curlew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081424">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew'>Curlew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch tries for romance, but his date has other ideas.</p><p>A double Drabble in response to the Thursday Trivia challenge on FB to put an innocent line of dialogue in a slashy context. The prompt this week was “Watch out for that tree!” “What tree....?”</p><p> </p><p>For MatSir because it is her word.</p><p>(Just in case it’s not clear, the word in question in wowzatrouser. Not tree. Or, indeed, boutonnière)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsir/gifts">Matsir</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hutch preened a little in the mirror. His new black tux was cut snug, and his legs seemed  endless, his eyes summer blue. He liked the way he looked, and hoped his date would too. Eagerly, he grabbed the boutonnière from the hall stand, and ran out to his car.  He was a little uneasy about his choice of outing. Last time it was his turn, the moonlight beach picnic had been a huge-if slightly sandy-success, but he was less sure about Barenboim playing Chopin. It was their first “dress up” date, and he felt ridiculously as if he was back at high school, waiting nervously on the step with the single flower in his hand. </p><p>He felt even more like a teenager when the door was opened by a shining eyed vision in midnight blue evening clothes, at the same time stranger-like and completely familiar. He caught his breath.</p><p>“I-I-I brought you a buttonhole.....”</p><p>His date drew him into the room, gazing at him in awe.</p><p>“WOWZATROUSER!!l”</p><p>‘Starsky! Trying to be romantic here!”</p><p>Starsky grinned and ran his hands possessively over the suddenly even snugger black velvet.</p><p>“Never mind the flower-watch out for that tree!”</p><p>“What tree? Oh.......”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>